


Help Wanted

by officialdipperpines



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Deepthroat, M/M, Oral Creampie, blowjob, consensual sexual slavery, femboy, thats it i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialdipperpines/pseuds/officialdipperpines
Summary: An opportunity to work for Don Paragon with a high pay seemed almost too good to be true. Fortunately, it is true, but it's a little more than you bargained for.





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expect too much from this, it's more of a trial run than anything. Concrit is always welcome tho

“This must be the place.” You mutter to yourself, staring at the opulent structure rising from the desert sand. It certainly looks like a place befitting of its name, the Oasis.

            A couple weeks ago, you had finally decided to venture out of your quaint little settlement and strike out on your own elsewhere. Of course, you knew that would be hard to do without money, which was why you were so desperate for a job. You had seen a classified on your village’s rarely used bulletin board, promising high wages and numerous benefits. It didn’t say much about the job itself, which made you suspicious, until you saw the words _By order of Don Paragon_ in decidedly fancy print at the bottom.

            Don Paragon. The young master of the Oasis. You had heard many stories and rumors about him, and not knowing what was true and what was mere fiction, you now have absolutely no idea what to expect.

            But knowing it was he who would be your boss made you a little less wary of whatever it is you would be doing. The Don, with all his reach, influence, and power, at least in the Wasteland, wouldn’t force you into anything shady, right?

            The only prerequisites for the position, according to the flyer, were to be “young, able-bodied, and attractive.” You personally believed you were all three. Of course, you didn’t think were attractive in a vain way, but rather you didn’t think you were eye wateringly ugly.

            You snap back to the present, still staring at the Oasis from inside the caravan you hitched a ride on. You sigh and hop down onto the sand below, thanking the wagon driver. You feel a twinge of guilt as you make your way past the weary crowd waiting for a chance to get food and water, provided they had enough money or goods of course.

            You approach the guardsman stationed at the entrance, and after showing him the flyer and explaining that you’re here for a job, he allows you to enter. The large double door gate to your left opens, and you head inside.

            You are promptly escorted by another guard to where you will see Paragon, and you start to feel uneasy again. Maybe this was a bad idea after all…

            “Wait here. Mr. Paragon will be with you shortly.” The guardsman says gruffly, going back the way you came. For the second time today, you snap out of your own thoughts. You examine your surroundings, which appears to be something of a miniature throne room. There’s a lavish looking red and gold chair in the front, where you assume Paragon will sit. Nowhere else to sit though, it looks like you’ll have to stand.

            A couple minutes pass, which feels like an eternity, until finally you hear the door open. A slim, rather flamboyant-looking man saunters in and shoots you a brief glance with his icy blue eyes. He’s clad in a colorful but stylish outfit, with the white accents on his blue tunic matching his silky, ponytail-bound hair perfectly. You also notice he has three blue studs on each ear, standing out on his pale skin.

            While he’s different from what you expected, the air of authority emanating from him tells you that this man is none other than Don Paragon. He plops himself down on his chair with a flourish and crosses his legs daintily.

            “So, you saw one of my flyers, hmm?” He looks more discerningly at you, albeit with an almost smug smile. You clear your throat and try to gather as much confidence as you can.

            “Yes, Mr. Paragon. I just wanted a job, so I could finally leave my village, and perhaps see what the world has to offer. Though, I would like to know what exactly I would be doing, since the flyer didn’t really say much at all.” Paragon’s grin widens, and he chuckles. Well, it’s almost a giggle, really.

            “So, my men didn’t tell you anything? That’s fabulous, because it means I get to tell you!” He claps his hands excitedly. “I can’t wait to see the look on your face when I tell you there’s an open position in my personal harem! Oh, I suppose I just did. Silly me!” He puts his hands on his face in mock embarrassment.

            Your eyes widen, and you almost choke on your own spit. _That’s what the “job” is?!_ It doesn’t surprise you too much that Don Paragon has his own harem. But what does surprise you is the fact that he himself practically offered you a spot in it.

Your head is spinning. _What should I do? I mean, this is a once in a lifetime chance. And it pays generously…_ But when it comes to sex, you aren’t very confident. You are still a virgin, after all. You didn’t have much of a chance to focus on any sexual relationships back at your village, as you were always busy with your work. But what you do know is that you are into men. And Paragon is pretty damn attractive.

“Did you hear me? I don’t believe I said anything too hard for your simple peasant brain to understand.” Paragon snaps his fingers in annoyance, and you are once again brought back to the present. “I would think this is a no-brainer, if I were you. I mean, what fool wouldn’t want the chance to fuck me, Don Paragon, on a regular basis _and_ get paid for it?” Hearing him say such a vulgar word for someone in his position somehow makes your heart beat a little faster.

“What…what if I were to say yes to this position?” You venture. “When would I start? Would I stay here, at the Oasis?”

“If you agreed, you would have to say that you’re okay with being my legal property, and that you can’t reject any sexual advances from me and yada yada yada.” He leans his elbow on the arm of his chair and rolls his eyes. “After the boring stuff is out of the way, you would be able to start immediately. And, my harem has their own living quarters. They’re almost as luxurious as mine.” He lowers his eyelids slightly, and coupled with his teasing grin, he looks rather…seductive. Bedroom eyes, you believe, is the term. “You would be treated a lot better than my soldiers, that’s for sure. And you would be under my legal protection for as long as you remain here. No one would be able to lay a finger on you without incurring my wrath. Not even El Rey himself could touch you.” You somehow doubt that. But you understand what he’s going for, and the pros seem to vastly outweigh the cons. You chew your lip, and Paragon looks at you expectantly, waiting for an answer. _Fuck it, time to become a sex slave._

“I’ll do it.” That was easier than you thought it’d be, maybe because you are just now realizing how _hot_ Paragon is. You were too nervous earlier to take a good look at him, but now the idea of your mind and body belonging completely to him turns you on _a lot._ You are also now painfully aware of how tight your pants have become. And it seems Paragon has become aware as well.

“Oh, you are adorable when you’re eager. I really am glad you said yes, especially since I can help you with your little problem there.” He purrs, pointing at the tent in your pants. “But before we do anything, there is something I must retrieve. This won’t take long at all…” He gets up and leaves the room. A painful couple minutes later, he returns. You notice the thing he’s holding is actually a collar, which you will presumably wear. On it is a tag engraved with “ _Property of D.P._ ” Don Paragon doesn’t exactly do subtle. He walks up to you, to where he’s practically a hair’s breadth away from your face.

“Time to make it official.” He puts the collar around your neck, his fingers brushing up against the sensitive hairs there. You just barely stifle a gasp. He secures the collar, which feels a bit tight, but not unpleasantly so. The cold metal tag gives you goosebumps. “From now on, you are to refer to me as “Master.”” His breath smells like spearmint. “And you belong to me, and only me.”

You hardly have time to think before your now-Master starts to undress himself. Shoes, tunic, pants, undergarments. He then grabs your hand and quite literally drags you in front of his chair, where he sits down again, this time stark naked. You notice he’s erect as well.

“I only disrobed because I don’t want to get any, egh, fluids on my favorite outfit. No, this does not mean you are allowed to. But instead of telling you what I want you to do, why don’t I just show you?” He proceeds to unzip and unbutton your pants, pulling them and your underwear down, finally freeing your cock from its fabric prison. “Oh my, seems I got lucky with you. That’s either the third or fourth biggest one I’ve seen.” You’re not sure if you should feel flattered or not.

“You poor thing. You look like you’re about to burst. I almost feel bad for you.” He begins to stroke your member, which is now slick with pre. _His skin is so soft…_ You involuntarily let out a moan, and Paragon looks at you smugly. “You seem to be enjoying yourself. But remember, you’re here for my pleasure, not yours.” He abruptly stops stroking, and when he sees your rather pained look, he laughs. “Oh no, you’re cumming down my throat, not in my hand. But first, there’s something rather important.” He grows somewhat serious. “Listen very carefully, because I’m only going to say this once: Do not, I repeat, do NOT touch or otherwise get anything in my hair. It is off-limits, do you understand?” You nod sheepishly. “Great! Then we shouldn’t have any problems.” His ability to go from smug to serious and back again is kind of unsettling.

Before you can say anything, his lips are on your cock, his tongue swirling around the tip. This time, you don’t even try to hold back your moans. He slowly goes further down on your member, his mouth touching your tip between each stroke. Finally, he takes a deep breath before taking you in completely, and soon you begin to reach your limit. Your breathing gets shallow, and it feels like a spring is tightly coiling in your stomach.

“Master…I’m about to…” He looks up at you, and his eyes have an almost predatorial hunger in them. Your vision grows blurry as you finally shoot your load down his throat, some dribbling out the side of his mouth. His eyes roll back in pleasure, and he swallows as much as he can. But it seems he’s reached his limit as well, and your Master pulls your cock out of his mouth, gasping for air and coughing.

“Are you okay?” You grow a little concerned. Did you overdo it?

“Never been better, my dear concubine. Getting a hot load down my throat is one of my favorite things. Do you know why? Because I love feeling powerful in a position many would call submissive, and I alone hold the power to make a particular person cum for me.” _Makes sense. I think._

You go to put your pants and underwear back on, but Paragon stops you. “Oh, did you think we were done? I haven’t even cum yet. Well, I suppose we could take this to my bedchamber, it’s definitely more…comfortable in there. Oh, and don’t worry about your pants, my servants and guards see me in the nude all the time, one might even say I’m a bit of an exhibitionist.” He grabs your arm and drags out the door. _It’s going to be a long day, isn’t it?_

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second chapter of this. Maybe


End file.
